


Retrograde Modelling

by Darkenedcrystal



Series: Backwards Forwards [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, Light-Hearted, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedcrystal/pseuds/Darkenedcrystal
Summary: In which Kisuke meets a humble candy shop owner who helps him at a time of need. At the same time, it seems like Kisuke is who this man needs as well.Set long before Kisuke becomes who he becomes, but after Ichigo becomes who he becomes.Timetravel."Don't forget us."





	Retrograde Modelling

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction actually appeared after listening to the song 'Don't Forget' by iKon. 
> 
> Basically, in this world, Ichigo has lost and heads back in time to pay his dues before everything happens. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a second part to this story but it's unwritten and I'm not sure when it will be.  
> I also wanna give thanks to all the Uraichi fics out there. There's not many so yes, I'm really thankful for all the people who really inspired this and made this pairing come to life. 
> 
> now,  
> Please enjoy.

_‘It feels like our time has stopped._

_Maybe there’s nothing in this world that last forever._

_When time passes, will you remember me?_

_Don’t forget about me.’_

 

                Kisuke met the shopkeeper for the first time on the outskirts of Rukongai. He was a teen then. Bloodied and bullied were things that happened daily, but meeting a kind stranger was not.

                “Need a hand?” The shopkeeper (Kisuke didn’t think he was a humble shopkeeper at first glance, but rather some sort of sleazy owner from the red light district) wore a simple blue hakama, clogs, and a straw hat. What caught Kisuke’s eyes the most was the shopkeeper’s bright, long, orange hair, tied in a low ponytail.

                “No. I’m fine.”

                “Oh? You look a little worse for wear, boy.” The shopkeeper had a strange grin on his face.

                “I’m fine.” He gritted his teeth and repeated. It was hard to get up, his wrists hurt, and he was sure his face was swollen. Yet, Kisuke knew never to trust anyone - not in this district, not anywhere else.

                The shopkeeper stooped down. Amber eyes met his own and Kisuke knew he was caught. There was something in the man’s eyes that showed resolve.

                “Come on. I have food. Nothing else.”

                “Fine.” If anything, at least there was free food – something Kisuke had never had in his life.

`’~~OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo~~’`

_‘If I can’t reminisce you as my everything,_

_Then leave me a piece of you that I can’t forget.’_

 

                Kisuke started getting used to life at the shop. The shopkeeper (“Call me Ichigo”) had a humble shop selling sweets of many varieties suited to people of all ages. Older folks loved the plum sweets and younger ones preferred apple or grape flavoured sweets. There were even some made from wine to please the middle-aged group. Shopkeeper-san made them all from scratch and even taught Kisuke how to make the easier ones.

                In the mornings, Shopkeeper-san would go through meditation techniques and katas with Kisuke. After that, Kisuke was in charge of taking stock of sweets while Shopkeeper-san made breakfast for two. Customers would start coming in from nine onwards and the shop would close at seven in the evening. During lull periods, Kisuke would read some books, and Shopkeeper-san would answer questions Kisuke had about the topic he’d just read.

                It was kind of strange how many books on tactics and science a humble sweet shop owner had, but who was Kisuke to question when the man had taken him in, fed him, and asked for nothing in return.

                “Shopkeeper-san! We’re running out of mango jelly sweets!”

                “You really should call me Ichigo. Shopkeeper-san makes me sound old.” The older man sighed. “It isn’t the season for mangoes though. We’ll probably need to think of another type of sweet to sell.”

                “I told you that I managed to grow this breed of mangoes in our basement. Did you not see them?”

                “Kisuke, I’m never going down there after one of your experiments almost corroded my feet!”

                “You had clogs on! I knew you were perfectly safe and it was all calculated.”

                Shopkeeper-san rolled his eyes. “I’m sure.”

                “I saw the accounts this morning. Business is bad these days.” Kisuke fretted.

                “Nothing unusual. It’s alright. It’ll pick up again just before the festive period.” Shopkeeper-san grinned and gave Kisuke’s head a hard pat. “Are you worried, Kisuke-kun?”

                “No!” He was. “I don’t know what other shady business you do on the side but as long as it’ll get us food on the table I don’t care.”

                “Ara! Kisuke-chan has grown up so much he’s thinking of such responsible adult things now!”

                “Don’t call me that!” Shopkeeper-san’s sarcastic and flippant attitude irritated him because it felt fake and Kisuke had this feeling that Shopkeeper-san was making fun of him.

                “Don’t call me Shopkeeper-san then!”

                “You’re so immature for an old man!” The younger boy groaned in annoyance.

                “Hey I’m not that old! You’re just too little a boy.”

                “Whatever.” Kisuke huffed and went back to reading. Days passed, and it was the most peaceful few years of his young life.

`’~~OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo~~’`

_‘We were young,_

_But in honesty we became adults because of each other._

_We were sloppy but we gave each other everything and honest words._

_I hope that you remember everything because it’s too beautiful to throw away,_

_I hope that you’re happy because I was happy because of you.’_

                Shopkeeper-san taught him many life lessons (not that he’ll ever tell the older man that).

                Once, Shopkeeper-san actually fought off a team of shinigami with a broom.

                _“You’d better show us some respect! Trash like you need to respect Shinigami Gods like us!”_

_“Gods? Don’t give me that bullshit.”_

                Shopkeeper-san’s eyes lit up, his attitude became one of no-nonsense, and there was a heavy pressure in the air. Shopekeeper-san then proceeded to demolish his way through the team of 15 Shinigami with the new broom they had just purchased and the wooden broom didn’t even break despite going up against multiple steel zanpakuto.

                _“Kisuke, here’s a lesson for you. Respect should be given and earned accordingly. People may not be born into equal situations but what matters is how you live your life into one that others can respect. No one should tell you how to behave. And at the same time, behave in a manner that you believe is right. Don’t bow to just anyone. And don’t expect anyone to bow to you.”_

                Lucky for them, those Shinigami never came back. Not so lucky for them, many other saw the orange-head in action which led to Shopkeeper-san being the designated person-to-go-to when problems arose.

`’~~OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo~~’`

_‘Don’t forget, don’t forget._

_My dear, don’t forget me.’_

                “Ichigo-san! How are you this fine day?” A young man with dark hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in expensive clothes leaned over the counter towards Shopkeeper-san.

                “Kyoraku-san! It’s good to see you again. What brings you here?” Kisuke watched Shopkeeper-san perk up and _beamed_. He’d honestly never seen the older man that excited before. (Except for maybe the time when Kisuke showed the other man his first creation – some device that watered plants automatically).

                “I told you to call me Shunsui, Ichigo-san.” The young man was good looking in a rustic way and held himself in a poised manner. _Ichigo-san_ gave the young man such a look of endearment and ruffled the other’s dark hair.

                “Maybe next time, Kyoraku-san. Where is Ukitake-san?”

                “He had remedial lessons today.” Kyoraku sniggered. “Ojii-san wasn’t too happy with him today because he was fooling around.”

                “Kids should have time to be kids, you know?”

                “We’re not kids anymore, Ichigo-san!” Kyoraku protested but Shopkeeper-san dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

                “By the way, I always see you with this outdoors.” Kyoraku reached over to tap Shopkeeper-san’s straw hat. “Why do you wear it with you indoors too?”

                In reply, Shopkeeper-san lowered his hat to block off his eyes. “It gives me a mysterious look, doesn’t it? Also, it’s a tribute to a mentor of mine.”

                “Oh? What did he mentor you in?” Kyoraku leaned further forwards trying to look under the hat.

                “Life. He also taught me that two is better than one.”

                Kyoraku had a puzzled look. “Two of what?”

                “There’s a song about that, isn’t there?”

                “I haven’t heard of it.”

                “Hmm… who knows.” Shopkeeper-san ended with a smile and started to hum a song while he shifted his focus back to stacking the shelves. Kyoraku must have known Shopkeeper-san well enough to know that once he got into this mood, all conversation stopped.

                “I’ll catch you another time, Ichigo-san.” Kyoraku waved and left without waiting for a reply since Shopkeeper-san would probably not give one.

                Kisuke wondered why Shopkeeper-san was always so lonely when the older man obviously could make friends with no problem. Speaking of mentors, Kisuke has never once heard Shopkeeper-san talk about a mentor despite their routine morning trainings.

                “Kisuke! I’m still waiting for you to pack lollies so that I can stack them!”

                “I’m almost done!” Musings aside, Kisuke hurried along knowing that dinner would be delayed if he dallied any longer.

`’~~OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo~~’`

_‘They say you only know how good it was once it’s gone._

_I didn’t understand until I lost something._

_I knew a big wave would crash down,_

_But my whole universe is collapsing.’_

 

                “Katas again?”

                “You don’t even have them down right yet.” Shopkeeper-san folded his arms, not willing to budge.

                “I get the concept of katas already! And I understand the need for each movement. Now can we do something else more interesting?” Kisuke whined. “How were you taught, Shopkeeper-san?”

                The orange-haired man raised a brow. “You want to learn the way I did?”

                “Did you do katas all the time?”

                “I didn’t even begin with katas.”

                “Then let’s do it your way!” Kisuke was excited. Anything was more exciting than katas.

                “Fine. You asked for it.” Shopkeeper-san casually walked over and picked up another wooden bokken. “Prepare yourself.”

                “Show me what you’ve got, old man.”

                “Oh ho! Big words for a small fellow. You asked for it, Kisuke, just remember that. I’m not playing around anymore.” Shopkeeper-san got into a stance with his bokken pointed straight forwards. All of a sudden, Kisuke flinched and brought his bokken up just in time to parry the blow from the older man. Fuck, he was fast!

                Without giving him any breathing room, Shopkeeper-san dodged around to the side and swung again. This time, Kisuke followed the motion of one of his katas to bring his own bokken sideways to parry, and prepared to shift into the next stance to attack. But before he could, Shopkeeper-san bent down low and swivelled on one foot and struck upwards.

                What the flying fuck form of kata was that?!

                Kisuke swore he didn’t shriek but he did jump up in an ungraceful manner to avoid being hit. Knowing he wouldn’t get any time to recover, the blond quickly stabled his footing and ran to create some distance between himself and the crazy candy man. In his mind, he ran through all the katas he knew and thought of which to string together to counter Shopkeeper’s san strange form of fighting.

                “Ara? Where are you going little Kisuke? Running away are you?” Shopkeeper-san called out in an overly sweet voice that only caused shivers to go down Kisuke’s spine. Run. Running was good. Shopkeeper-san shouldn’t be able to catch him!

                “Wrong.” The orange head suddenly appeared in front of him in his path and swung.

                SHIT.

                Kisuke tried his best to dodge and fell flat on his backside. On his right, a tree fell after being sliced cleanly in half. Kisuke was pretty sure a wooden bokken couldn’t cut a solid tree in half. He was also pretty sure the bokken didn’t even touch the tree.

                Who was this man!? What the fuck!?

                “I told you I’m not playing around, Kisuke-chan.” Kisuke could sense Shopkeeper-san’s heavy intent and resolve, but he couldn’t sense Shopkeeper-san’s reiatsu. Why was that? Was Shopkeeper-san really that powerful? Who was this man who cut a tree cleanly in half with a freaking wooden bokken!?

                “Someone once told me that the moment you become afraid, you die. Don’t stop - move forward and face your fears, Kisuke. Get up. Because if you don’t, you lose everything.” Without even giving him a chance to process, Shopkeeper-san shot forward, bokken in hand pointed straight towards Kisuke.

                Shit! Kisuke shuffled away from the blow, got into a crouch, and parried the next attack.

                “I’m not here to waste your time, Kisuke. You will grow into a strong man and I’m here to help you with that.” Shopkeeper-san struck again, and Kisuke blocked. It was a strong blow but Kisuke stood and held on.

                “I live to be a protector, that’s what my name symbolises. What does yours mean, Kisuke? What is your purpose?”

                His name was made from the words ‘Joy’ and ‘Assist’.

                “What does that mean to you, Kisuke?”

                “I want to help others. I want to be of use.”

                “You sure about that?” Another strike, but Kisuke doesn’t go down.

                “I want to be someone of use and purpose.”

                “Good. Then move forward and never fear.” The attacks stopped. Shopkeeper-san’s usual grin reappeared. “Then this settles it! Let’s continue training tomorrow shall we, Kisuke-chan? I’m hungry for some grilled fish.” With that, the crazy candy man shuffled off and the heaviness in the air dissipated.

                Kisuke wished he could go back to katas again.

`’~~OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo~~’`

 

_‘Under the same moonlight, we’ll be spending different nights._

_I’ll try to get used to it if you’re doing well.’_

 

                Once, he found Shopkeeper-san caught in a nightmare.

                Kisuke had his own room in the basement while Shopkeeper-san’s room was on the first floor. He had never entered the older man’s room before despite Shopkeeper-san never locking the door. Kisuke was curious, but he respected Shopkeeper-san enough to never intrude.

                It was some time in the middle of the night when Kisuke felt a spike of reiatsu he didn’t recognise. Creeping upstairs, Kisuke tried to listen out for any intruders. Another spike coming from Shopkeeper-san’s room signalled that the trouble was coming from that direction. Kisuke zoomed towards his carer’s room. Listening through the wooden door proved that Shopkeeper-san was indeed alone.

Strange. Who’s reiatsu was that? Was it Shopkeeper-san’s? Should he go in? Why was it that he’d never felt Shopkeeper-san’s reiatsu before? So many questions but what to do…

                Making a decision, Kisuke slowly manoeuvred the door open quietly. Despite the dim light, Kisuke noted long orange hair sprawled across the pillow haphazardly and Shopkeeper-san was tossing around on his futon. The older man’s forehead had a sheen of sweat and his jaw was clenched tightly.

                Ah… so this is what Shopkeeper-san’s reiatsu feels like. At the moment it was chaotic, dense, black. It must be one hell of a nightmare.

                What to do, what to do?

                At this point, Kisuke was more curious than concerned. He wanted to know what had caused the always easy going, strong, sometimes scary shopkeeper to have a nightmare. Observing, Kisuke was certain that if he approached the older man, he would be attacked instinctively. He knew Shopkeeper-san well enough to know the older man relied and acted out on instinct most of the time.

                “Shopkeeper-san?”

                No reaction, and another spike of reiatsu.

                “Shopkeeper-san!” Kisuke tried a little louder this time. Still no reaction.

                “Ichigo-san?” Kisuke tried. Nope. As if that would work. Of course the combination of Kisuke’s voice and that name didn’t make sense.

                What to do, what to do?

                After much consideration, the best course of action seemed to be taking a risk that Shopkeeper-san’s subconscious instinct knew him and knew him enough to not consider him a threat.

                In simpler words – Kisuke hoped Shopkeeper-san recognised Kisuke’s own reiatsu even in deep sleep.

                Flaring his own reiatsu - Shopkeeper-san stilled as if on defence.

                Moving closer – Same, no change in reaction.

                “Shopkeeper-san?” - No reaction at all.

                Moving next to Shopkeeper-san, sitting by his side – good, the older man hadn’t lashed out. Kisuke now had evidence to believe Shopkeeper-san does subconsciously recognise his reiatsu. Now, how to calm the older man down?

                Taking another calculated risk, Kisuke placed a hand on Shopkeeper-san’s lower arm knowing that it was a safe place to touch first. No reaction – good, because this confirmed the subconscious theory; not so good, because it didn’t help improve Shopkeeper-san’s mental state.

                “Shopkeeper-san?” Kisuke tried again, having reasons to believe the mixture of name, touch, and reiatsu can help trigger Shopkeeper-san’s awareness.

                Nope, no reaction. Right, he tried that once already. He really needed to improve his testing methods.

                “Ichigo-san?” – nope, not this combination either.

                “Ichigo-kun?” – Nope.

                “Ichigo.” - Bingo.

                The older man instantaneously relaxed and _smiled_ despite being asleep _._

                Unknowingly, Kisuke found himself smiling as well, feeling a sense of accomplishment. He mentally noted it down:

                For future reference – Own reiatsu plus slight touch plus name without suffix causes calming reaction.

                Kisuke started stroking Shopkeeper-san’s arm up and down and after a few moments, the older man fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

                For future reference – physical intimacy does improve calm demeanour, more evidence needed for area and intensity of contact.

                One day, he’ll figure his Shopkeeper-san out. For now, Kisuke stayed until the sun was almost up before retreating to his own room to finally get some rest.

`’~~OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo~~’`

_‘Don’t forget us_

_Don’t forget me_

_Everything about me.’_

                “Ichigo-chan!”

                “Yoruichi-kun. How can I help you?” Ichigo gave another one of those fond smiles.

                “Don’t you know it’s inappropriate to call me ‘kun’ when I’m a princess?”

                “Don’t you know it’s inappropriate to call me ‘chan’ when I’m a super masculine shop owner?”

                Kisuke saw the purple-haired woman pout and the both of them laughed it off as if this argument has happened many times.

                “Have you considered my offer?” the woman asked, propping herself up onto the counter which Kisuke knew was against any code of conduct suitable for royalty.

                “And have you considered mine?” Ichigo shot back as he flicked a cloth towards her to try to get her off the counter.

                “Oh come on, Ichigo! This is a totally legitimate job with a sizable pay!

                “And the job I have now pays for everything I need.” Shopkeeper-san suddenly perked up and turned his gaze towards the back where Kisuke was snooping from. “Kisuke! Come out here. I’ve got someone I want to introduce you to.”

                Surprised. Kisuke was pretty sure Shopkeeper-san knew that he was spying when Kyoraku was over as well, but didn’t feel the need to introduce Kisuke to the man. Why was it different with this woman?

                “Yoruichi. This is Kisuke.”

                “Holy shit, did you father a child?”

                “What? No! He’s not my child!” Ichigo answered, flustered. This was probably, no, _certainly_ the first time Kisuke saw the man thrown off like this.

                “He’s kinda old to be your child. How old are you anyway?”

                “I already said that he’s not my child!”

                “Does he take after his mother? He doesn’t look anything like you.”

                Shopkeeper-san groaned as if pained. Kisuke almost laughed at the look of resignation on the older man’s face.

                “Kisuke, this is Shihoin Yoruichi.” Looks like Shopkeeper-san decided to disregards the whole childbearing topic. “She’s the princess to one of the five noble houses and she’s looking for someone to be part of her guards.” Kisuke gave a brief nod in acknowledgement instead of the deep bow expected to those of noble blood.

                “Oh? This boy is something alright. Where have you been keeping him all this time? Did you father him from when he was young?” The Shihoin princess persisted with a grin on her face.

                “He came to stay with me a couple of years back. I guess he’s picked up some of my mannerisms.” Shopkeeper-san shrugged and casually swung an arm around Kisuke’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

                Kisuke noticed Shihoin-san’s gaze narrowing and her grin widening just a fraction. Then, he noticed that she had noticed that he had noticed her subtle facial changes.

                “Oh ho! He really is an interesting boy. Why have I not noticed him before?” Her gaze became slightly predatory. Kisuke made sure that he wasn’t showing any emotion. He didn’t know her well enough to predict what was going to happen so better safe than sorry.

                “Maybe you just haven’t been observing very well, princess.” Shopkeeper-san must have noticed something as well because the older man propped his chin onto Kisuke’s shoulder, catching the gaze of the Shihoin princess once more.

                Yoruichi huffed, turning her attention away from Kisuke and back to Shopkeeper-san. “I’ll have you know I’m part of a super well known spy squad. Keen observation is like a must have for sure!”

                “You know I don’t care. No one in Rukongai does.”

                “Fine.” Her attention then shifted back to Kisuke which caused him to stand in attention, wary. “Can he fight?”

“Of course he can. We train together.” Shopkeeper-san scoffed. Kisuke noted how Shopkeeper-san used the phrase ‘We train together’ rather than ‘I torture him’. 

“Can he come work for me instead then?” She asked excitedly. “I see he has potential. And if he trains with you, he’s got to be strong.”

                “That’s not for me to decide. Kisuke will make that decision for himself.” Shopkeeper-san turned to look at him and Kisuke knew he had no obligations to stay or go. That was one thing he would never understand about Shopkeeper-san. Wasn’t the older man expecting Kisuke to pay back for all the years he had stayed and the food he’s eaten?

                _“Kisuke, you’re right. Trust shouldn’t be given so easily. But when it has been given, it should be cherished. With trust comes loyalty, and devotion, and all those other good things – you know I’m not good with words, right? But anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I thank you for trusting me all these years and I really don’t expect anything in return other than your trust as well.”_

                Right. He still needed to get used to that concept of giving nothing in return.

                “Well, what do you say then, boy? Do you want to work for one of the Five Noble Houses?” The princess pushed, eyes gleaming.

                Kisuke said yes - because even if Shopkeeper-san said there was no need to, Kisuke still wanted to pay off his debts and what better way than to get a proper job in the house of one of the Noble Five?

                Shopkeeper-san had a look of acceptance as Kisuke left for his new home. The princess cheered because he’s pretty sure she always gets what she wants.

                “Stay safe and don’t be a stranger. You’re welcomed back anytime.” Were the older man’s parting words. “And take care of him, please.” Was directed to Kisuke’s new employer.

`’~~OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo~~’`

 

                The training he had with Shopkeeper-san placed him far above others who were vying for a position within the guards of the great Shihoin household. His experience sparring with Shopkeeper-san, as well as fighting off hollows, made him quicker on his feet and less predictable. The head of staff hated him, though, because of his aloof demeanour and ‘lack of respect’. The other candidates often tried to sabotage his assessments and ostracised him.

                Somehow or another, Kisuke found himself clicking well with the Shinhoin princess and they became fast friends. She found him interesting, exciting, and loved that he had a spine in addition to his lack of respect towards authority. Kisuke liked her because he found her strong spirit similar to Shopkeeper-san. He quickly learnt the ropes of living within the Shinhoin house from the princess (“Call me Yoruichi!”) and in just two years, he became one of the princess’s most trusted guard in the house.

                On the third year, he met another man called Tessai. Tessai was a much larger man who scared off the bullies amongst the guards who picked on Kisuke. Tessai also knew a lot about demon arts and spells, and taught Kisuke many new things Shopkeeper-san never taught before.

                Speaking of Shopkeeper-san:

                Today was Kisuke’s first day off and he’d decided he was going to check up on the older man and the candy shop. Kisuke had not spoken to the other since he’d left about 6 years ago but he’s been sending a portion of his pay check each month to the shopkeeper to show his gratitude for all those years. He’s pretty sure Yoruichi-san has been updating Shopkeeper-san about his progress because he hears mundane news about the shopkeeper from his purple-haired friend once in a while too.

                The sweet smell of the candy store that greeted him as he stepped in was familiar.

                The blond behind the counter was not.

                “Welcome to _Ichigo Shoten_ , how may I help you?” The blond had a stupid smirk on his face, a stupid bowl cut fringe, and stupid long hair.

                “Who are you?” Kisuke tried to ask with a straight face but he was pretty sure he was glaring.

                The blond raised a brow. “Who are you?”

                “Where’s Shopkeeper-san?” Seriously. Who was this guy?

                “Shopkeeper-san?” The blond had to audacity to look confused. “Ohhh you mean _Ichigo?_ ”

                No suffix. Who the fuck did this guy think he was.

                Kisuke flinched when he lost control of his reiatsu (the control he was oh so proud of). Fuck. This guy was really getting on his nerves.

                “Kisuke? Is that you?” Shopkeeper-san must have felt his reiatsu. The older man looked exactly as he did six years ago – same hat, same blue hakama, same hairstyle. Shopkeeper-san actually rushed out from the back and came forward to pull Kisuke into a tight hug.

                Kisuke smirked at the blond behind the counter who had the deepest frown he’d ever seen on his face at this exact moment.

                “I see you’ve missed me quite a bit huh?” Kisuke teased and Shopkeeper-san actually looked surprised at his playfulness.

                “I missed you a whole lot.” Shopkeeper-san’s face was dead serious and Kisuke couldn’t help the blush that started creeping up his face.

                “Aren’t you gonna introduce us, Ichigo?” The blond came out from behind the counter and approached them.

                “Kisuke, this is Shinji. Shinji, Kisuke.”

                “Yeah, who is he? He some ruffian you picked up or somethin’?”

                Kisuke glared. The blond glared back.

                “Well. Yeah.” Shopkeeper-san said as a matter of fact. “But this is his home so be nice to him, Shinji.” Shopkeeper-san was frowning but Kisuke felt _warmwarmwarm_.

                This really was home to him.

                ‘This’ being the candy store, by the way. Kisuke was definitely not referring to Shopkeeper-san.

                “Hey, are you staying for dinner, Kisuke? I’m going to cook your favourites.” Before the blond could say anything, Shopkeeper-san continued: “Shinji I’ll have to cut our meeting short. Kisuke and I have loads to catch up on.”

                The blond glared. Kisuke glared back.

                “Sure thing, Ichigo. I’ll catch you another time when your ward isn’t around! Have fun with the kiddo, Ichigo!”

Fucking blond.

                “Please excuse him, Kisuke. Shinji is kind of strange today.” Shopkeeper-san sighed after the blond left the shop.

                Kisuke shrugged as if he wasn’t affected at all.

                “So, Ichigo Shoten huh?”

                Ichigo looked surprised. “Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say my name before.”

                “I’m talking about the shop, Shopkeeper-san, not you. I meant Strawberry Shoten.” Kisuke deadpanned but deep down he froze up for a moment.

                “Oh come on! Kisuke-chan why won’t you call me by my name! You’re such a grown-up now too!” Shopkeeper-san actually pouted.

                “Is that a pout I see? Who did you learn that from, Shopkeeper-san?” Kisuke poked Shopkeeper-san on the cheek and tried to pinch but was swatted away by the other.

                “You’ve become less serious.” Shopkeeper-san commented, suddenly becoming serious.

                “And you’ve become less playful and sarcastic.” Kisuke shot back.

                “Well, that’s because I needed to fill up the seriousness gauge here since you left. This place just isn’t the same with your wary, cautious attitude.” Shopkeeper-san was putting up his playful front again, Kisuke could tell now.

                “It’s the same for me then! I’ve been picking up your mannerisms since I’ve missed your flippant attitude and all.”  

                “Oh ho? Is that so?”

                “Oh ho it is so.”

                Shopkeeper-san smiled.

                “Okaeri, Kisuke.”

                He smiled. “Tadaima, Shopkeeper-san.”

`’~~OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo~~’`

 

                Kisuke breezed through the Shinigami academy and immediately jumped into the ranks of the Second Division. His favourite purple-haired princess became captain and he’s given a nice seated position on the team. People continue to hate him for it but Kisuke’s learnt enough from Shopkeeper-san to hold up a laid-back, carefree front.

                He makes his first kill as a member of the Onmitsukido and Yoruichi takes him out for drinks. He isn’t sure if it was to celebrate, or to make him forget the void he’d just punched into his soul.

                The nearest bar from Seireitei is filled to the brim with captains and their lieutenants. He spots Kyoraku sporting a straw hat and the man’s pony tail was now passed shoulder-length. Kisuke huffed. Was the man trying to copy Shopkeeper-san or something? What a copycat.

                Kisuke also spots the blond (who apparently is a captain as well) drinking with a couple of lieutenants in the corner. The blond looked over just as Kisuke and Yoruichi found a seat and started heading towards them.

                “Well well well. If it isn’t Ichigo’s little boy.”

                “Back off Shinji. He’s Onmitsukido now.” Yoruichi beamed with pride. “Don’t make me murder you in your sleep. Or worse, don’t make me rat you out to Ichigo. You know how he’s like.”

                Shinji huffed. “Fine. Whatever. Anyway, congrats on your promotion, maybe I’ll start calling you Urahara-san now.” The smirk was back on the stupid blond’s face. “Drink’s on me!”

                “Urahara-san!” Kisuke recognised the man approaching as Ukitake-Taicho. “I’ve heard such wonderful things about you! You have no idea how much I appreciate those peach flavoured lozenges that Ichigo-san sells. He told me you were the one who created a method to keep peaches in season!”

                “This one’s been inventing since he was born, Juu-chan.” Kyoraku (“You really should be addressing him as Kyoraku-Taicho, Kisuke.”) slung an arm around his best friend while the other held a bottle of sake. “Ichigo-san talks about his inventions _all_ the time.”

                “Oh? Sounds like you spend a lot of time with Ichigo, Kyoraku-Taichou.” Yoruichi stated but Kisuke knew her methods of interrogation by now.

                “Ichigo-san spars with us and gives us tips on how to use our dual blades.” Ukitake-Taichou replied enthusiastically. “He’s a really great dualist and keeps Shun-chan and I on our toes despite us going two to one.”

                “The man is obviously captain level. I’m surprised you haven’t told your beloved Captain Commander on him yet.” Yoruichi said offhandedly as she downed a cup with Shinji.

                “No one wants to get Ichigo-san into trouble. If he becomes a captain, who’s going to make those delicious sweets for us?” Kyoraku shrugged.

                “Let’s drink to that!” Shinji cheered and they all downed their glasses. Despite the smiles and cheerful atmosphere, Kisuke saw meaningful glances being exchanged and knew everyone at this table had just made a pact to keep Shopkeeper-san away from Shinigami business.

                By closing time, Kisuke still felt empty. His captain was drunk and laughing about something or another with the captain of the tenth and her lieutenant. Shinji (the blond) was in some drinking competition with the captain of the ninth and seventh. _Juu-chan_ and _Shun-chan_ were sleeping in a corner while their lieutenants cleaned up after them.

                Closing time was also when Shopkeeper-san made an entrance.

                “YOOOOOOO ICHIGO-CHAN!”

                “Get off me, Shinji!”

                “THEY’RE NOT SELLING ANY MORE DRINKS!”

                “I’m not here for the drinks.”

                “ALRIGHTY THEN! WHATEVBER.”

                “Gosh. I hope you all get back just fine.” Shopkeeper-san then turned all his focus to Kisuke. “Kisuke, will you come walk with me?”

                Sometimes, Kisuke wondered if Shopkeeper-san had implanted a mood detector into him or something. The man was just too accurate too often, despite Kisuke being sure he hid his emotions perfectly now.

                The pair left the bar and started a slow walk back towards the shop.

                “Why am I walking you home?”

                “Because you’re a strong Shinigami who can protect me?”

                “You don’t need protection. Kyoraku and Ukitake-Taichou said you were captain level.”

                “Did they? Maybe they just need more training.”

                “The shop’s really far from Seireitei, you know that right?”

                “Stop making a fuss. You practice shunpo with the fastest woman alive so I’m sure you’ll make it back to your dorm just fine.”

                “Fine. I guess I do need to walk you home in case anyone decides to jump you.”

                “Oh ho? You think I’m jump worthy?”

                “Please. You’ve got so many admirers I’m surprised your fashion trend hasn’t reached the majority of Soul Society.”

                “It hasn’t even reached you.”

                “Hmm. Don’t think I’ll ever wear such a stupid hat. But the clogs are worth trying though.”

                Shopkeeper-san had such look of fondness on his face it was hard to look away because it was so damn endearing.

                “Kisuke. You haven’t changed, you know?”

                “Sure. You don’t have to say it for me to know.”

                There was silence as both parties try to figure out what to make of Kisuke’s obvious avoidance of the topic at hand.

                “I’m really proud of you.”

                “Oh? Why do you feel the need to boost my ego, Shopkeeper-san?”

                “I’m just saying. Whoever you become, I can say for certain you’re someone who I can confidently say I’m proud of. Because deep down, you never change. Your heart is still kind and you do what you need to do to help. That’s who you still are, right? Whatever happens, you’re still Kisuke – The one who finds joy in being a help to others.

                “I have killed too, Kisuke. If that is what I need to do to protect the ones I love, I would do it in a heartbeat.” The resolution and conviction in Shopkeeper-san’s voice moved Kisuke. It also moves him forward from the guilt of his first kill.

                “What if one day I become someone totally different – heartless, or a self-absorbed, hateful being?”

                “Throw away that fear, Kisuke. Find meaning in what you have to do. Acknowledge why you have to do it. Then, move forward and accept that as long as you have purpose, you will not become who you fear.”

                That’s right. He knew why the order for the hit was issued. He knew his role. He knew his Captain had his back. He knew that things might get ugly but it was a step towards something better. And if he couldn’t find sense or purpose in what had to be done, then he would need to find a way to improve the system. There always is a choice and nothing is really ever impossible.

                Kisuke smiled. Shopkeeper-san smiled back, relieved.

                “You know, I’ve heard Kyoraku and the blond fighting over who gets dibs over you.” Kisuke teased.

                “Oh come on. You’re lying! I can tell. Please, I’ve known you for so long now you can’t lie to me anymore, Kisuke.” Shopkeeper-san rolled his eyes.

                “Can you imagine? I think it’s only a matter of time before the blond copies your hairstyle or something. Maybe if you cut your hair short, he’ll cut his stupid long hair as well.”

                Shopkeeper-san actually splutters. “Shinji with short hair really isn’t so unbelievable.”

                “As if. That guy is so vain, he’ll never cut his hair!”

                “Wanna bet?”

                “Sure! Easy.” Kisuke replied haughtily, but caught the look of victory in Shopkeeper-san’s eyes. Kisuke swore sometimes Shopkeeper-san’s intuition about certain things were way too accurate. “If he ever cuts his hair, I’d give in to whatever request you have.”

                “You’re on. You’re so going to lose.”

                “We’ll have to wait and see then.”

                “We will.” Shopkeeper-san ends the conversation definitely and proceeds to whine about overly smart crows trying to invade the basement to eat the crops and how he wishes he could have something that would make things invisible to blindside the crows.

                Hmm. Maybe Kisuke would look into that soon. 

                “Come on, let’s get you back to the Shoten.” Kisuke slung an arm around Shopkeeper-san’s shoulder despite being shorter than the other man. Shopkeeper-san’s hip bumped against his own and the two stumbled down the path in an awkward, playful manner.

                “Kisuke?”

                “Hmm?”

                “Miss you. Come back more often.”

                Kisuke snorted in embarrassment.

                There was silence between the two for a while.

                “I’ll come back to you more often.” Kisuke vowed.

                “I’ll be waiting.” _Ichigo_ replies.

 

_‘Don’t forget, don’t forget._

_My dear, don’t forget me._

_Don’t forget us, don’t forget me._

_Everything about me.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to take note of, Ichigo built his character using quirks and mannerisms from his different mentors all whom appeared in this story. His outfit is a tribute to several people too. 
> 
> Also, Shopkeeper-san is such a term of endearment that i couldn't help but use it throughout the whole story.


End file.
